Reawakening
by Crimson.light.of.Death
Summary: Now that the Espinoza have rebuilt their ranks, what sort of dark secrets will they uncover in their own history and in the history of the vongola and newly discovered Shimon family? Sequel to Rebuild! Set in Shimon arc! Accepting ocs! VariousCanonxVariousOC!
1. Chapter 1

**STOP!**

If you haven't read the first arc, Rebuild, then a lot of the events that go on in this story will not make sense. I suggest you struggle through reading it before moving onto this story. You can find it on my profile, since I cannot provide a link here for you. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy your time!

* * *

**Chapter 1: ** **Here We Go Again**

"There's all sorts of new kids here!"

"There's some transfer students from that Shimon School, and then there's some that didn't even live in the country."

"There was one homeschooled girl, though the rest I'm not sure about."

"Oh I hope they're hot!"

The chitchat of young students filled the court yard as they waited for the bell to signal them to go to class for the day. The Vongola were there, as usual, but they had seen no sign of the younger Espinoza guardians appearing.

"Geeze…They don't seem to be aware how Hibari feels about tardiness," Gokudera grumbled under his breath. His fingers twitched as he felt the urge to grab a cigarette that was hidden in his pocket, but he thought better and placed his pale digits on the pants' leg. "They're going to get beat."

Tsuna gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't know if Avrilina would stand for that…" Indeed, Avrilina's strength had never been compared to Hibari's strength, but the three boys put their full confidence into Hibari being able to beat Avrilina, even if she was the head of the infamous Espinoza family.

"She wouldn't be able to stand _after_ that, that's for sure."

Just then, the bell chimed, signaling the youngsters to get to class. "Oh, time to go…Do you think they'll be in our class?" Gokudera gave a shrug in response and a irritated grumble at the thought of those crazy people entering his class. Rossi and Gabriel hasn't signed up, Gabriel because he was already too old to attend, and Rossi because she didn't want to waste time with school when her Kokuyo friends were about, but five out of seven was still too much for the bomber. The baseball loving boy next to him, though, seemed to think quite the opposite.

"I hope they are! They're funny people!"

Tsuna let out a soft sigh of exasperation. Yamamoto sure had a death wish when it came to interacting with the Espinoza. He had recently developed a friendly relationship with his favorite of the group, Kim, and seemed to get along well enough with the rest of the family. "I just want a peaceful year this year…"

They arrived in class, and were surprised to see the brown haired girl and one of her male guardians, Sen Fujiwara, already there. Sen has the traditional uniform on, yet his bright pink scarf, black hipster glasses that hid his stormy gray eyes and neon green belt made him stand out. He looked as if he just woke up and has thrown his black hair up in a stubby and messy ponytail with a bright blue ribbon he seemed to borrow from one of the girls. He seemed normal though as he sat in the desk, his posture still as poor as ever.

Avrilina seemed a bit different though. While her hair, just as untamed as her personality had no special thing about it, a pair of thin black glasses sat on her nose where a bandage wrapped around the majority of her face, covering the chain-like scar that spanned from under her left earlobe to the edge of her right cheek. Her skirt was of the shorter variety, but her long pea coat kept her modesty in check, and tall black stocking stretched up to her upper thigh before ending in some lacy embellishments where yet more chain link scars were hidden. She seemed focused on the syllabus in hand, and frustrated at the same time. She tore her green gaze away though and glared up at them. "Where have you been? This said to be at class at exactly seven twenty-five. It's nearly seven fourty."

Gokudera's brows furrowed in confusion. Was she really one of those people that were a stickler for rules? "Class doesn't start until eight, moron." Her lips drew down into a frown as she looked down at the paper written in common Japanese language and realized her mistake. She didn't voice it as her lip raised into a snarl of annoyance and she scratched out the time and rewrote it in her own native tongue.

"You should have been here earlier anyway."

"The tenth didn't want to come yet, and I stay with him."

"Lord, you're worse than Jean by a tenfold." The bell gave it's final chime as the teacher arrived, bearing a paper with names on it, Avrilina's and Sen's names on there in yellow highlighter along with two others.

"Please settle down; we have new students to introduce before we begin lessons."

The first of the two Shimon students arrived, a girl in bright, unusual garments, and when she entered in, her confidence higher then everyone else, nearly all the people's jaws dropped, even Avrilina's own mouth threatened to fall open with the shock. What the hell…? She turned her gaze to look at Sen, but his whole demeanor had changed, and those dark eyes were practically sparkling with interest at the new creature in front of him. This girl had managed to catch the interest of her Mist guardian, which was an amazing feat on its own, but when she turned her attention to the Silver haired Vongola guardian, she saw that he was also staring, intrigued with this new creature. Her lips turned down into a frown and she turned her emerald glare up to the front again, an equally green monster gnawing at her insides.

Shitt P., as she called herself, finished her…eccentric introduction, and a smaller, more normal looking boy stood in front, his shaky demeanor portraying how nervous he was and how low his confidence was in comparison to his female friend's. She could only barely catch his name, Enma Kozato, the first time he said it, and he had to repeat himself for her to be sure that's what she heard. As the teacher asked him to sit down, her eyes followed him, both frustrated and interested at how pathetic he was, and just as he passed, she saw a strange pattern in his eyes.

"Fujiwara! Introduce yourself!" Her attention was drawn to Sen, who sat in his seat nervously, his fingers yanking at his scarf and his eyes darting everywhere except to the teacher. "Get up here-"

"He's selectively mute." Avrilina hadn't hesitated to protect him from having to face others when he clearly had a fear of it. Her fierce eyes glowered at the teacher, almost daring him to defy her, and while the older man had dealt with many defiant kids, her look sent shivers up his spine and he simply moved on.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Espinoza?"

"No." Her answer was simple, but got to the point quickly. She didn't stir from her relaxed place in her desk, but simply the way she held herself in an elegantly relaxed yet powerful position as if she was sitting in a throne and not a plastic chair made the man move on.

"…Today's topics are…"

* * *

The day had ended quickly enough, and Avrilina had escaped the class quickly, her expression clearly showing her irritation with her lips drawn up into a snarl as she trudged to the front gate and waited for her guardians to meet her outside the school, yet they never came. Her green eyes scanned the horizon, and while she assumed that the ones that attended school would have found companions to hang out with after school, but even Gabriel didn't come. He had made no promise to do such a thing, but it was something she hoped for. He was the first fatherly figure in her life, and though she would never admit it, she wanted him to be there for her as a father should. Even her last resort, Gokudera, was nowhere to be seen, so there she sat, not sure where to go now that every possible opportunity had been exhausted. Her eyes darted around as she fiddled with her skirt and people passed by her, accompanied with their friends, and soon, the school was empty except for a few teams and clubs.

Avrilina gave a sigh and got up, her schoolbag, a bright orange checkerboard pattern that matched her shoes, slung lazily over her back as she moved on, disappointed, but not surprised. Only the familiar squeal of a certain Vongola drew her from her daze, and she glanced up to see him and that interesting red hair boy getting beaten up by two boys at the school. Her eyes focused on them for a moment before they darted down to an abandoned soccer ball nearby. Some kids must have forgotten when their mother called for lunch, so it was hers to use now.

With two loud _thwacks!, _the black and white ball nailed both of the offenders in the head, making them direct their attention to the Spaniard girl. The ball had flown back into her open hand as the other was on her hip, and she glared at them, an annoyed expression painted on her face. They hadn't expected a girl to go against them, and the two hooligans strode up to her, large, perverted smirks on their face.

"Hey-" Before even one could get a word out, she threw the ball at their faces, startling them before she grabbed one's wrist and yanked him down. Her knee rose up, and he got a faceful of her black stocking before falling back, his nose bloody. His friend hadn't been able to react before she had moved onto him and with a simple movement, flipped him so that his back was on the ground and her heeled foot was pressing into his stomach so painfully that it distracted him from peering up her skirt. Her foot slammed into his side, sending him into his friend, and with her message loud and clear in their minds, they skittered off.

She looked back at Tsuna and the new boy, only to have him pass just by her face as he hurried away. She could see the blood dripping from his lip, and with practiced ease, she snatched his wrist and pulled him back so she could look him in the eyes.

At the moment, she was taller than him, but if she removed the heels that gave her extra height, they would have been the same. Her expression was vastly different then his; while she seemed almost eternally angry, irritated, or otherwise pissed off, he seemed pathetic like some sort of puppy. That sort of pity brought out a softer side to the girl, and she pulled out some bandages from her pocket and placed one straight over the cut to stop the bleeding, though her touch was a little rough, and pushed him back in the direction he was going before leaving to go her own way.

Reborn saw the moment and watched with perceptive black eyes. "Who are the Espinoza?"

* * *

Note: I actually don't know the hours of Namimori, so I just put some times down. This chapter is a little short because I have a few things for you guys to do. Don'tkillmeplease.

You see what I did there? Stereotyping Avrilina even more.

OCs are being accepted. Please include the following:

**Name/Age/Gender  
Height/Weight  
Flame and how they represent it:**

**Personality/clothing choice and appearance/history**

**Why should I choose your character?**  
**Anything extra:**  
**Would you make art for this story?: **This would be so cool, but I mean, it won't matter in the end or anything, but I'm curious. Fanart just makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. If you are on Deviantart or any art based sites and whatnot, provide a link to your profile.

Also, if anyone wants to make a cover for this that would be super amazing and I'll use it or at least feature it in the next chapter. I had someone make the cover for Rebuild and I love it. Contact me if you're interested.

I'm accepting 17 ocs, three each of sun, lightning, and cloud, but only two of rain, mist, sky, and storm. I'll put each OC in the family that fits them best (Gallacher, Amsel, or Florentin). BE SURE TO TITLE YOUR PM "Reawakening OC: (insert name here)"

If I get the characters I need, then I'll have the chapter up by the end of next week!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Care for Me**

The sweet sounds of a violin floated through the crisp evening air. The sky was painted over with oranges and pinks and the soft light coated the female who played the small stringed instrument. Beside her and curled up into the folds of her jacket was her loyal box animal, Mullido, and he was staring out into the horizon with large, round black eyes. It's tongue, tiny, pink, and almost unnoticeable behind its puffy white fur that made its body seem almost round, hung out as it panted happily, but it retreated into its mouth as it turned it's attention towards two approaching figures and began yapping at them. Avrilina tired to ignore the creature and continue playing, but it soon became too much of a bother and she threw her black jacket that sat across her lap on top of the creature, effectively muffling it.

She had opted to visit the Sawada household in hopes that Gokudera would be there and she would be able to confront him about his unhealthy obsession with Shitt P. The boy had dedicated almost all of his time to studying the creature, and it was beginning to irritate Avrilina.

While she had gone to Tsunayohsi's residence, she hadn't planned on staying so long, and she especially hadn't planned on coming within thirty feet of his kind mother; the woman made her uncomfortable. So, she sat on top the short stone wall just outside of it, her feet dangling down and her legs covered in the black stockings and she was still clothed in her school uniform. She said nothing as the two boys, Enma and Tsuna, passed and went inside, as her eyes were closed and she was so absorbed in her soft, calming tune and they passed with only a glance at her unusually calm face.

They entered, and Nana looked up from the pot she was stirring and waved at her son. "Oh! Tsu-kun! I was wondering where you were! Could you do me a favor and get your friend in here? She seems so lonely out there by herself, and I was hoping she would stay for dinner!"

Tsuna blinked in surprise, then paled a bit. Avrilina Espinoza wouldn't do as he asked, and he would probably get beaten if he got too close to her. Yet, his mother seemed so eager to have her…

"It doesn't have to be right now, of course~ She plays so beautifully and I've been enjoying listening to her for the past hour or so. Just before dinner would be nice, though. Would you and your friend like a snack?"

He breathed a sigh of relief and gave her an affirmative answer before they retreated upstairs to get unfortunate Enma a pair of pants to borrow while he mother sewed up the holes in his pants.

"…Who is she…?" Enma questioned as they sat down on the floor, his fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt as he did.

"Oh! That's Avrilina; talking to her isn't that good of an idea…she doesn't like men and might hurt you if you say the wrong thing." The red head nodded slowly and looked out the nearby window to see her stiffen up and glance behind her as if in fear; just downstairs, he could hear Tsuna's mother calling to see if she wanted a snack as well. She just stared back like a deer in headlights before shaking her head slowly, as if she was frightened that the older, kinder woman would throw something at her or beat her away like some stray cat.

"Oh, well, you should come in and join Tsuna and his new friend! They're upstairs!"

She flinched at the voice, but took his suggestion as a command and quickly skittered inside and out of their view.

"Oh no…" Enma remained quiet, but tossed a glance to Tsuna, who seemed genuinely concerned for their safety. She quickly came upstairs, her steps light and quick as she raced to put as much distance between her and Nana as possible. Tsuna braced himself as she approached, but she didn't open the door and just stopped outside his room and stopped moving, and that made him curious. What sort of things did she have planned out there? Oh he didn't want to know…

There was a soft pawing at the door by something tinier then a hand and a whine. Then the door began to jiggle as something began trying to get in from under the frame. A ball of white fur was slipping under the small crack of the door, showing exactly how tiny the little dog was, and after a moment of struggling, it popped in, a pleasured look on it's silly little face as it skittered to the two boys and hopped up in Enma's lap as if it had known the boy for a while.

"…Just throw him out the window…He'll live…" Came a soft voice from the other side of the door, "and he bites…" There was a sharp pain on Enma's finger as the dog's razor sharp fangs dug into his skin like tiny needles. A bandaid slid under the door when she heard his yelp of pain.

"A-Avrilina- "

"I didn't want to interrupt you…Your mother thought I should come in so I did…just ignore me; I'm going to leave in a few minutes anyway."

Tsuna looked at the door, then back to Enma, who was nursing his injury, then once again to the door before he gave a sigh and opened it for her. She didn't look up as she was reviewing her sheet music with her back pressed against the wall. "You…You can sit with us if you want…"

"I doubt that's what you want." Her pencil made a scrit-scrat noise as it glided across the paper as she made notes. "I know you're scared of me. It's obvious on your face and how you stand. And don't you tell me otherwise; your trembling voice just proves my point."

He looked down; of course he was scared of her. She was a mafia boss in a similar position as him, yet she held herself in a completely different way then he did, and her pride and grace was something admirable. She was still a young girl though, and while she might say otherwise, no one his age would want to be left alone… So he gave a soft smile and held out one of the cookies that his mother left for him earlier.

"I want you to come in…"

She glanced up at him, her green eyes peeking out from behind her mess of hair, skeptical, then she wrinkled her nose, making the bandage across her nose crinkle up as well. " Yeah right." Tsuna looked taken aback and just stared her, not expecting that sort of response from her, though he shouldn't have been surprised. "Stop giving me stupid looks-" It was then that her fluffy white dog made off with her folder. Her eyes widened and she clambered about, reaching for the creature, but by then, the papers that were inside flew out like leaves. Just then, Lambo scuttled in, squealing about his profession before throwing a bomb at the two boys and blowing up the room with the little pink explosive. Tsuna slammed into his filing cabinet, effectively scattering white paper everywhere. Avrilina was thrown on her back, as was Enma.

When the smoke cleared, there were paper all over, and red zeros were branded on top of them like large signs of failure. One fluttered down straight into Tsuna's hands and he glanced at it to see only Avrilina's first name marked on top, but the rest of the paper was blank and void of answers. He blinked his great brown eyes and gave a small chuckle. "I guess you and I are more like Enma then we thought." Her hand flew down and snatched the paper away, her cheeks flustered.

"I am not like you!" She hissed, her green eyes panicked as she gathered up the rest of her papers. "I'm more then intelligent to figure these out! I Just! I-I can't write in Japanese! I can read it but!" She stuttered and held the folder to her chest, trying to cover her mistakes with a mixture of Spanish and aggressive words, but a jingling laugh from behind them caught their attention, and Enma was laughing for the first time, a small smile gracing his features. Tsuna stared for a second, just as shocked as his female friend, but he too joined in with the laughter. The two small boys sat there, enjoying just how much they resembled each other, but a third voice joined them in their chuckles, a lighter, feminine chuckle, and they turned their wide eyes to the third member of their party to see her holding her hand to her lips, which was drawn up in a soft smile, and giggles were escaping from her bouncing chest as she tried to contain them. "…I guess…I guess this is okay…I can be like you two…"

* * *

Everyone's attention seemed elsewhere that day; Tsuna seemed very stressed as he was splayed on the desk, Yamamoto seemed a little more airheaded then usual, and Gokudera seemed positively enamored with what was on his mind that he didn't feel her eyes glaring holes into his back. She was positively fuming that even a bit of his attention wasn't directed towards her. It was during class, but both of them knew the other didn't care about their grades, and she could at least have some sort of mental conversation with the boy, but ever since Shitt P. came, he wasn't the least bit concerned about her. Nothing but that UMA girl and his boss was on his mind.

That morning, he had blown past her as if she was nothing, and he didn't notice she had something in her hands with his name labeled across the top. Just the night before, she had cooked him lunch in high hopes that he would take it and stop eating the crap he usually brought, but the boy hadn't even spared her a word of acknowledgement, even throughout lunch, so she sat there, twitching and trying her best to contain her raw rage.

_He doesn't need this…_

Just at the final bell chimed, she shot up in her seat, surprising everyone, and went to Enma's desk and more or less threw the box of food at him, making him fumble with it in surprise. She didn't wait for his response as she was out the classroom door before everyone else.

Gokudera just stared, now interested with her behavior, but brushed it off and looked at the boy that was the subject of her rage. By chance, he saw his name written on the label, but was scratched out and replaced with Enma's own. The red head blinked owlishly and stared at where she left, then back at her gift of food before finally packing up and leaving.

She didn't stop until she reached a small shrine, and by then, her breaths were coming out ragged and in puffs rather then her normal, deep, even breaths. Her back pressed against the wall of the small temple, and her head slammed against the hard material, effectively leaving her ears ringing and her head numb with the force. "Fucking…Men…" She threw her arm over her eyes to block the sunlight from streaming in and hurting her fragile brain anymore. "I hate all of them…"

She sat there for a while, her knees bent her head pressed gingerly against the wood as her back was, and she barely registered the other three voices until she heard her own name being mentioned.

"You know, Tsuna, Avrilina didn't have a choice, or even the grace of a ceremony as you do. She more or less was handed the title at a younger age then you, and she had to take it. "

Oh…Tsuna's inheritance ceremony…

Her hands dug in her pockets and she pulled out the folded paper with her name written on it. Of course she was invited…Her family was still important although their numbers had fallen greatly. Everyone knew of the Espinoza family. Her eyes focused on the paper and became so intently focused that she barely even noticed the sound of a fight just outside the little wooden walls around her. Yet she did, and her survival instincts kicked in automatically and her golden halberd appeared in her hands just in time so that she could release the storm port and use it to pull herself out of the hut before it crumbled.

The girl propelled herself into the air with the sky flames from her shoes and watched the Vongola boss easily take out his assailant. Her green eyes were locked onto him, but her instincts to fight took over, and two of her other rings glinted, and Mullido emerged, his body jet black with only one head and a golden bell strung around his neck. She flicked her wrist towards the giant, and the dog barked, the bell chiming three times. From the ground sprung three corpses of dogs that long passed, and just moment later, the creatures darted forward and latched onto the fingers of the assassin before disappearing into the ground, dragging them down with it. Now the target was easy for the Vognola decimo to hit.

While her eyes were focused on her canine companion's actions, Enma's eyes were focused on her form, floating in the air and commanding the box animal like it came naturally. He was Impressed and terrified at the same time at the fact that she contained such ferocious power, and judging by the two other rings shaped like a two headed and three headed version of the dog, that wasn't even all of what she could do.

As she lowered herself to the ground and the dog downgraded into the white, sky flame bearing puppy once more and jumped back onto her shoulder, but his round black eyes were focused onto Enma, intelligence shining in their dark depths. He stared back, his gloomy gaze making the creature intrigued with what was hidden behind those red eyes. The creature jumped off her shoulder and began spinning, orange sky flames appearing around it's body, and it rocketed towards Enma and circled the Youngster, efficiently startling him and making him stumble in surprise. Just before the flames licked his hair, they flickered out, and only its soft paws landed on his head and patted his hair down into a comfortable nest.

"Sawada…" Tsuna looked up from his spot and towards her voice. She wasn't facing him, but instead was by Enma, wiping the trace amounts of blood from his face, much to his embarrassment. His cheeks were as red as his hair, but she didn't seem to mind and continued patching him up. "Don't make the same mistake as me…If a normal life is what you desire, then don't involve yourself in this mafia business…" She glanced up from her task, her eyes locked on him. "You already know exactly how crazy it gets…but if you do decide to follow through, then take this," She flicked her hand out and threw a glinting metal object at him. Tsuna let out a squeal and struggled to catch it, but finally managed to get a grip on the small metal plate. On it was the Espinoza crest, the golden snake glinting ominously as it curled around the sword that was stamped on. "It's a tradition to give this to allies…Make the right choice." She turned and walked off, her heels clicking on the cobble stone as she did, her whit box still nestled into Enma's hair.

His eyes were glued onto her, and though he had never been told her last name, he mumbled gently to himself as he gently rubbed the spot she had roughly cleaned off. "…Avrilina…Espinoza…"

Tsuna didn't quite catch his words and glanced towards him. "What was that?"

"Nothing…You're pretty strong, you know that?"

* * *

I had to rewrite this chapter like four times, and this is the end result after losing half of the chapter multiple times. This chapter was planned to be a lot different, but it ended up being mainly fluff and character development since I lost half a chapter when my computer spontaneously restarted. My apologies.

I've gotten just two or three apps in, so I'm still accepting characters, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews and followers!

The next chapter will include more of Avrilina's guardians, and it will hopefully be out soon! So watch out!

Questions? Comments? I don't bite, so feel free to ask~


End file.
